Latente
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "O encontro de almas cessou no momento em que a porta do cômodo foi aberta e os dois focaram sua atenção na figura do loiro parado na porta...". SasuHina. Crossover. Supernatural. Resposta ao desafio um mês de #AllHina do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR.


**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Latente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Os olhos negros miravam a pequena figura imersa em meio aos livros da biblioteca. O olhar de admiração misturava-se ao desejo latente de estar ao lado dela. Os lisos e longos cabelos de cor índigo dançavam por sobre as páginas do antigo manual de bruxaria.

Respirando profundamente Sasuke caminhou até Hinata. Ainda que quisesse retomar a conversa da noite passada, precisava conter seus instintos e focar na resolução daquele caso. Começou a praguejar mentalmente por ter aceitado a ocorrência repassada pelos irmãos Winchester.

Tinha certeza que iria cobrar a alma de Dean por ter feito com que ele tivesse que colaborar com o anjo. Sasuke nunca foi afeto aos anjos, ainda mais depois do plano bizarro de exterminação humana que eles arquitetaram como forma de expiar os pecados das criaturas criadas por Deus e esquecidas a míngua por seu criador.

Estar ao lado de alguém era algo completamente inesperado em sua vida. Depois da morte do irmão em uma caçada a um _Wendigo_ , por anos, o moreno caçou criaturas sobrenaturais sozinho. Resignado suspirou ao sentar-se ao lado da morena.

Hinata permaneceu concentrada na sua leitura. Mal tinha chego a terra e aquele caçador tinha conseguido lhe tirar do eixo, tanto que sentia seu receptáculo implorando para estar fisicamente perto do Uchiha.

Os sentimentos humanos eram um enigma complicadíssimo de compreender, ainda mais para um anjo recém liberto do caos instalado no céu após a morte de Miguel. Hinata nunca tinha saído do paraíso e estar ali, repleta de emoções, sensações, ações e problemas a deixavam fora de orbita.

Olhou séria para o caçador ao seu lado. Castiel disse que ela poderia confiar nele e se tinha uma coisa que anjos faziam sem pensar era obedecer a ordens dos seus superiores, a hierarquia era levada extremamente a sério por eles, mesmo que essa conduta tivesse que ser revista depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

– Li todos os livros desta biblioteca e não encontrei nada sobre os portões do inferno, Uchiha. – Os olhos perolados perscrutavam o rosto do moreno a sua frente. Internamente, Hinata já se penitenciava por estar admirando a beleza dele.

Sasuke estava imerso em seus pensamentos. Aqueles olhos tão exóticos voltavam a produzir o efeito da noite passada. Perdido dentro de si buscava entender de onde vinha tanta tensão sexual entre eles, sendo que os dois se conheciam a, no máximo, uma semana.

Automaticamente seus olhos focaram na pequena boca rosada e voltou a engolir em seco. O desejo de querer esquecer-se do caso naquele instante e jogar o corpo esguio do anjo sobre aquela mesa, para fodê-la loucamente, inebriava os seus sentidos.

O Uchiha, apenas obedecendo ao ímpeto do se saciar e sem qualquer planejamento, colocou a mão esquerda no rosto da jovem, massageando-a na bochecha e pescoço.

Os olhos perolados fecharam, pois era isso que o corpo do receptáculo queria fazer. Hinata sentiu pela milésima vez naquela semana as ondas elétricas percorrendo o seu corpo. A boca pequena se entreabriu receptiva, ação que não passou despercebida pelo moreno.

Sasuke, agoniado com todas as sensações que lhe percorriam a alma, lançou a outra mão na cintura da jovem, aproximou-se ainda mais o seu corpo do dela e beijo-a.

O beijo sedento, afobado e lânguido intensificava a cada instante. O coração do anjo pulsava frenético, enquanto que, com sua audição supersensível, ouvia o órgão do outro pulsar da mesma forma.

Hinata tentava acompanhar os movimentos do jovem. Como nunca tinha feito isso antes, era apenas um reflexo dos atos dele.

O desejo latente de ambos tornava a situação cada vez mais insuportável. O moreno necessitava de mais contato, assim, encerrou o beijo e levantou-se. Hinata olhou confusa para o caçador e quando pensou em questioná-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo, sentiu o corpo ser içado e depositado sobre a mesa.

Sasuke voltou a beijá-la sem aviso. Encaixou-se no meio das pernas femininas, enquanto suas mãos começavam a percorrer o corpo esguio do anjo, pousando sobre a cintura e pescoço.

A morena acompanhava afoita os movimentos do caçador. Suas mãos dançavam pelos cabelos e nuca dele.

Os beijos sôfregos começaram a descer por toda a extensão do pescoço feminino. O moreno já era capaz de sentir sua ereção pulsar dolorida dentro das calças.

Um gemido sofrido escapou pelos lábios do anjo quando a mão do jovem encontrou seu seio esquerdo, ainda escondido embaixo da blusa dela. Hinata percebeu que o corpo do receptáculo ansiava pelos toques do caçador.

O encontro de almas cessou no momento em que a porta do cômodo foi aberta e os dois focaram sua atenção na figura do loiro parado na porta.

Como reação do corpo humano, Hinata sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e, atrapalhada, se levantou. Sasuke praguejava inúmeros xingamentos contra o Winchester. Seria capaz de arrancar a cabeça daquele caçador imprestável. Irritado pela interrupção, cerrou os olhos.

Dean segurava em sua mão uma torta de maçã apetitosa. Olhava incrédulo para os outros dois. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu sacana. Antes de sair sentenciou hilário:

– Crianças, voltem ao trabalho, temos um planeta inteiro para salvar! – Olhando diretamente para o moreno, continuou a gracinha iniciada. – E, Sasuke, desse jeito você vai partir o coração do meu irmãozinho. Sammy não aceita traições, _Capisque_?! Nada de trancar a porta.

O Winchester não deu tempo para que o Uchiha lhe respondesse. Saiu rindo da biblioteca da cara dos dois.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A –** EU QUE FIZ A CAPA! Tô orgulhosa... Me dê os parabéns, por favor!

Pois então, não sei o que é esse crossover. HAHAH

Mentira, eu sei sim. Porém, não posso explicar muito para não quebrar a mágica do desafio.

Para quem é do grupo, esse foi o meu voto vencido.

O melhor grupo de todos (Curtidores da SasuHina/BR) está fazendo o evento um mês #AllHina.

O dia de hoje tinha como casal SasuHina. Categoria do desafio era palavra. E a palavra da semana era Enigma.

Tem saído só coisa muito boa desse desafio, vale à pena conferir a tag.

Eu amo Supernatural, meu casal cânon de lá é Dastiel (ou Destiel).

Dean meu homem, NINGUÉM TOCA, NINGUÉM SAI! KKKKKK

Recados a quem me acompanha:

\- Terceiro capítulo de Gene X ta sendo betado e o quarto já ta "pegando" forma.

\- Eu escrevi um Yuri para esse desafio, vai lá ver/ler, ta bonitinho que só.

\- Tem mais SasuHina nesse perfil, são todas uma belezinha!

\- E meu coração infla de alegria quando vocês comentam ou dão aquela favoritação linda.

Beijos,

Asakura Yumi!

 _Wendigo_ \- De acordo com a mitologia, o Wendigo é formado a partir de um humano qualquer, que passou muita fome durante um inverno rigoroso, e para se alimentar, comeu seus próprios companheiros. Após perpetuar atos canibais, acaba se tornando este monstro e ganha muitos atributos para caçar e se alimentar, tais como imitar a voz humana, escalar árvores, suportar cargas muito pesadas, e além disso tem uma inteligência sobre-humana.


End file.
